Gum
by Yourslytherclawprincess
Summary: It turns out that Mako is a really obnoxious gum chewer, and nothing annoys Korra more. Makorra one-shot, rated T for slight language.


A/N: why hello there! I've written before, especially for the A:TLA fandom, but this is my first Korra fic. I'm not saying that to get nicey-nice reviews or whatever, I'm just excited aha. I won't bore you anymore up here, so read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Korra or Aang related.

_~~~~Makorra~~~~_

Whatever the hell Mako was doing, it had to stop.

Well, she knew what he was doing. Judging by the loud popping, smacking, and cracking sounds, Mako was chewing gum. Gum was one of the many things Korra had grown to love about Republic City. She had fun blowing bubbles and the flavor made her feel like she was having dessert in the middle of the day. However, Mako wasn't just blowing bubbles. He was blowing these huge monstrosities that made extremely noisy popping sounds, and obnoxiously cracking his gum at random intervals. Honestly, if he were any louder, she would probably be able to hear him on Air Temple Island.

She had no idea why he was being so ridiculous with his gum chewing, but it had to stop soon, or she was going to flip.

"Mako," Korra said.

The firebender turned to face her. "Yeah?" he asked, still chomping on his gum as loudly as possible.

Korra sighed. "Do you think you could chew your gum a little more...quietly? We're supposed to be practicing."

Mako looked surprised at her request. "I didn't even realize I was being loud...Bolin never says anything."

_I bet that's because he just tosses rocks around to drown you out_, Korra thought. "Well, I'm not Bolin, and it's pissing me off, so stop."

Mako smirked. "Temper, Korra...Tenzin wants you to stay calm, remember?"

Korra scowled. Although he had yet to actually meet Tenzin, Mako already knew all about him and his teaching instructions. She should probably stop complaining about the only airbending teacher she'll ever have, but he was just so _frustrating_. Especially when he talked about her temper and lack of patience, which would apparently destroy them all if she didn't fix them.

"How the hell do you expect me to stay calm when it sounds like an explosion every time you blow a bubble?"

The firebender just smirked and blew another bubble right in her face. In retrospect, she probably should've seen that coming, but right now it just infuriated her even more. With an exasperated sigh, she turned around and tried to ignore Mako and his obnoxious gum chewing. She attempted to go back to practicing her fighting techniques, but it seemed that Mako was being even more annoying than before. No doubt he was going out of his way to bug her. No one can crack their gum that loudly and not mean it.

She had to get him to stop or she was going to go freaking insane. And to top it all off, it was getting late. Tenzin would want her home soon, and she felt like she hadn't gotten anything done. She kept hoping the gum would lose flavor or something so that Mako would just spit it out, but that didn't seem possible. He appeared to be bent on annoying her no matter what.

Finally, after a particularly noisy pop, she confronted him again. "Will you _cut it out_!"

Mako turned and smirked again (Agni, that was getting annoying). "Make me."

Korra wanted to roll her eyes at the childish comeback, but the remark gave her an idea.

She smiled. "Fine. Come over here."

Mako gave her a look that clearly expressed suspicion, and predictably didn't move from his spot. This time Korra did roll her eyes and closed the gap between them herself. The minute she was close enough, she kissed him. It took a few seconds for Mako to register what was happening, but the moment he did he began to kiss her back. The return kiss came as a surprise to Korra, but the real surprise was that she felt that she kind of liked it. She pressed herself closer to Mako, who wrapped his arms around her. The kiss deepened, but eventually Korra pulled herself away to breathe.

Both teenagers stood frozen in shock and began blushing furiously after what had just happened. Mako pulled his arms back after a few moments and stammered out a few incoherent syllables that matched exactly what Korra was thinking. She was about to respond when she realized something. She smirked.

"What...?" Mako asked, confused at her change of expression.

His answer was a bubble in his face.

He blinked as he made a quick sweep of his mouth with his tongue, only to find it empty. "DAMN IT. You took my gum!"

Korra laughed and punched the air. "Victory!" she yelled, giggling as she made her way to the door.

"This isn't over, Avatar!" Mako called to her.

"Yes it is!" she yelled back. Mako chuckled to himself as he watched her spit his gum into the waste basket and leave. He made sure she was gone before he pulled out the remaining pieces from his pocket.

Two pieces left. Damn. He'd have to buy more tomorrow. After all, Korra seemed to like it as much as he did. And if that was her way of sharing, he didn't have a problem with it. Not at all.

_~~~~Makorra~~~~_

A/N: Aaaaannnnd scene! I suck at writing kissing scenes, I apologize. This felt really short, and if this doesn't make sense, blame the fact that it's after midnight, and I woke up early this morning. Or blame my poor writing skills. Whichever you prefer. I've been on a fanfiction kick lately though, so I needed to get something out, and this concept's been creeping in my mind for ages.

By the way, I was chewing gum while I typed this. It was watermelon. You know, in case anyone cares.


End file.
